Police History
by Dannu
Summary: Kamus y Miro, dos policías completamente antagónicos, unidos contra el crimen en la ciudad de NY, dispuestos a todo para detener un maniaco asesino.


_Hola... _

_Un regalito de navidad para uds...jejejejeje_

_Esta fic no me pertenece. Es de la ficwriter brasileña Juliane Chan, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla._

_De esta misma autora, estoy traduciendo también la historia "Venganza y deseo", que puede ser encontrada en mi cuenta._

_Espero que les guste a todos esta historia, obtuvo mucho exito entre los lectores brasileños y seguro obtendrá también entre los hablantes de español!_

_Gracias por la atención y buena lectura!_

**PRÓLOGO**

**Departamento de casos especiales**

El coche modelo Prada, color azul, entró en el galpón hubicado en el puerto de Nueva York. Salieron de él dos hombres vistiendo traje negro con corbata. El primero era joven y parecía nervioso por algo, llevaba pelos cortos y rubios y ojos castaños. El segundo aparentaba calma, un aire más adulto, los ocultados por gafas oscuras y los largos pelos azules presos en una cola de caballo.

Ven otros tres hombres que se acercan. Uno de ellos era un señor de casi 40 años, acompañado de dos grandes guardaespaldas. El hombre de pelo azul, antes de encaminarse hacia la triade, quita el anillo de casamiento de su dedo y lo guarda en el bolsillo.

- Vámonos, - dijo a su compañero.

- Señor Du Pont...- dijo el hombre - Sé que es francés, pero su pontualidad es británica, Kamus.

- Suelo llevar en serio mis negocios, señor Lomax. - contetsó quitando las gafas y guardándolas en su chaqueta.

Con ese movimiento, los hombres de Lomax sacaron sus armas. Kamus hizo un gesto de paz, irguiendo sus manos.

- ¿No confias en mí, Lomax?

- Ni en mi perro confío, Du Pont. - él hace un gesto - Permítame tener su arma y la de su compañero.

- Seguramente. - él levanta los brazos y uno de los hombres lo desarma, haciendo lo mismo con el otro muchacho - Pero le digo que eso me insulta, mon ami.

- Perdón, pero así he llegado hasta acá. - él estira su mano para apretar la de Kamus - ¿Sin resentimientos?

- Sin resentimientos. - él acepta el saludo - Tomy, traiga el bolso.

El muchacho trajo una mochila escolar y la entrega a Kamus y éste por su vez, la pasa a Lomax, que la abre ávidamente, mirando codicioso la plata que había dentro.

- ¿Dónde está la droga? - Kamus preguntó.

- Jajajajaja, es eso... - él hace un gesto y entrega la mochila a uno de sus hombres - Muchachos, llévense a Tomy para tomar algo en mi oficina mientras hablo con Du Pont.

El chico mira a Kamus, que le hace un gesto con la cabeza, de acuerdo. Luego que él entra en el salón con los guardaespaldas, Lomax se acerca a Kamus.

- Díme, Du Pont, ¿Hace cuánto trabajas con este muchacho? - conduciéndolo, lentamente, hasta la oficina.

- ¿Thomas Sherman? Unos cuatros meses... ¿Por qué? - Kamus quedó desconfiado.

- Sabes qué, él solía hacer preguntas muy indelicadas a mis muchachos, sobre mi químico, aquel chino que he matado, lo sabes, bien... prgeuntas demasiadas. Así que mandé uno de mis socios seguirlo y adivine...- él abre la puerta y muestra a Tomy con la boca tapada y atado a una silla - Él es un maldito policía.

Kamus no dijo nada.

- Entonces pensé...- él cogió su revólver y apuntó hacia la cabeza de Kamus - ¿Será que tú también no serías uno?

- Estoy tan sorprendido cuanto tú, Lomax. - Kamus no tuvo cualquier reacción - Pero no te olvides que fuiste tú quien me ha buscado para tratar de negocios. Quieres distribuir tu driga aquí en Nueva York y controlar el mercado, como hiciste en Miami, y por eso viniste a mí.

- Es cierto. - él baja el arma y la entrega a Kamus - Pero sólo estaré seguro si me das pruebas que eres leal. Explote los seso del policía y hablaremos de negocios.

Kamus coge el arma y mira directamente hacia el asustado Thomas Sherman, que temblaba y transpiraba. Acerca el arma a su témpora, Thomas cierra los ojos y Kamus tira el gatillo.

Se escucha un "click", el arma estaba descargada. Lomax empieza a reírse y a aplaudir.

- Me gusta tu sangre fría. - dice él, aputando una valija con drogas - Vayamos a los negocios.

Cuando Kamus dio las espaldas, uno de los hombres de Lomax le pone una soga en el cuello de Thomas y empieza a ahorcarlo.

- Mátenlo y arrojen el cuerpo al mar. - dice el bandido.

- Un rato. - dice Kamus - Mi revólver. Díme, Lomax. ¿De verdad has matado a Michael Weng?

- Sí. Yo mismo quice cortar la garganta de aquel maldito soplón.

- Es bueno saberlo.

Kamus coge el arma y en seguida dispara contra el hombre que intentaba ahorcar Thomas, perfurando su pecho. Y más rápido que un rayo, dispara contra el otro, atigiendo su hombro, desarmándolo. Antes que Lomax pudiera coger su arma, Kamus le apunta hacia su cabeza.

- Estás preso por el asesinato de Michael Weng y por porte y distribución de drogas. - habló, mostrando un distintivo y un micrófono preso a su ropa - Yo también soy un maldito policía.

Luego de un rato, el sitio fue tomado por muchos coches de policía. Kamus ayudó su compañero a libertarse las sogas. Thomas se levanta nervioso, respirando enojado.

- ¿Qué fue aquello? - gritó - ¡Me podías haber matado! Apuntaste un arma hacia la cabeza de tu compañero.

- Pero no has muerto. - contestó con frialdad.

- ¿Sabías que el arma estaba descargada, no? - preguntó asustado - Por su peso, no sé, ¿sabías?

- Bueno, aún podría haber una bala...- Kamus coge el arma y apunta hacia arriba, tira el gatillo y esta vez ella dispara.

- ¡Francés hijo de puta! - grita Thomas - ¡Eres loco!

Kamus no le dio atención. Sale dejando que sus amigos se preocupen con el local del crimen.

- Si no aguantas el D.C.E...- contesta - Renuncie. No admito cualquiera en mi equipo.

**En otro punto de la ciudad**

Miro Alessandros despierta luego de escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada. Abre sus ojos y ve la bella rubia acostada por encima de su cuerpo. Sonreí, recordando la noche anterior.

Los golpes en la puertan aumentan.

- ¡Carol! - alguien gritó y volvió a golpear a la puerta.

La mujer se despierta asustada, usando la sábana para cobrirse.

- ¡Mi marido!

- ¿Tu marido? - Miro se sienta en la cama, muy confuso - ¿Eres casada?

- Estábamos en proceso de separación. - ella intentó explicar - Le he dicho en la cárcel que quería el divorcio.

- ¿Cárcel? ¿Él estuvo preso? - Miro apuntó hacia la puerta, donde alguien golpeaba como si la quisiera echar abajo.

- Fue preso por agredir a un muchacho que me chamuyó en la calle. - ella suspiró - Mar es muy celoso.

- ¡Carol, abre la puerta! ¡Sé que hay un hombre ahí dentro! - el otro gritó - ¡Mataré al desgraciado y lavaré mi honor con sangre!

**- **Quiero que te vayas, Marc. - dijo ella.

Miro se levanta buscando a sus ropas, pero no las encuentra. Agarra una sábana y envuelve en ella. La puerta amenazó caer con otro golpe. Miro encuentra sus pantalones y cuando quiso vertilos, la puerta fue rota.

- ¡Salta por la ventana! - Carol apunta.

- ¡Estamos en el octavo piso! - dice Miro, pero cuando vio el marido aparecer, saltó por la ventana sin pensar, envuelto en la sábana, mientras la chica intentaba distraer a su marido.

- ¿Dónde está el maldito?

- ¿Marc, por qué has vuelto?

- Carol, te quiero...- empieza a llorar - No vivo sin ti, perdóname.

- Oh, Marc...- se abrazan, muy emocionados.

Com habilidad, Miro si sostiene y camina por la parte exterior del edificio hacia el departamento vecino. Entra por una ventana abierta asustando a dos viejitas que veían la tele.

- Buen día...- dijo tímido - Ya estoy saliendo.

- ¡Pare, punk! - gritó un viejo, sosteniendo un fusil. - Manos arriba. Mage, llame la policía.

Miro obedece y levanta las manos con un suspiro, dejando la sábana caer y revelando su desnudez. Una de las señoras pierde los sentidos y la otra se abana por el calor que sentía, sonriendo para Miro.

Completamente sonrojado, el muchacho se pregunta si aún podía volverse peor.

Y empeoró. A la tarde, cuando llegó a su trabajo, en el décimo segundo DP de NY, fue el blanco de los chistes de sus amigos.

- Alessandros, hay un colectivo lleno de viejitas calientes esperándote afuera.

- Jajaja...Me muero de la risa. - gruñó - Mierda, aquel cornudo había que aparecer.

Se sentó en su silla y vio encima de su mesa un montón de fotos de viejitas en ropas íntimas. Enojado, agarró las fotos y las tiró en la basura, ignorando las sonrisas.

Suspiró, pero un sobre en su mesa llamó su atención. Agarrándolo, pudo ver que era del Departamento de Justicia. Con ansiedad, abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido, luego dio un grito de alegría y empezó a saltar como un niño.

- ¡Salió, salió mi ingreso al D.C.E! - él vibraba - ¡Fui admitdo! ¡Santo Dios, es muy bueno! ¡Trabajaré en el Departamento de Casos Especiales!

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


End file.
